The invention relates to a switch which is controllable in dependence upon the rate of a pulse sequence.
In several utilization cases, especially in the motor vehicle sector, a switch is necessary which is switched in dependence upon the rate of a pulse sequence. By means of such a pulse frequency responsive switch, for example in a motorcycle, the ignition can be interrupted on reaching a predetermined driving speed, so that it would be possible to limit the engine rotation rate and thus the driving speed. In a motor vehicle, the frequency switch can control the speed-dependent extension and retraction of a spoiler.
The invention is directed towards provision of a switch suitable especially for use in a motor vehicle, which is controllable with comparatively low constructive expense in trouble-free manner in dependence upon the rate of a pulse sequence.